winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Ủa, bà độc quyền Magnet hùi nào gì kì vậy???? Ko phải, mà nó ko phù hợp để làm sig, làm nền thì đúng hơn.... https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=472444559492798 Chà..... Hi Rose :D!! How are you ^^?? 08:52, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi again Rose. This is probably the last time I will talk to you untill next weekend because school starts tomorrow :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:23, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Well, I'll try and not leave my homework to the last minute on Sunday like I did today ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:28, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Giọng cũng dễ thương lém, đúng chất pé mèo nya~ :3 =]]! I hope you do well when you finish all your exams - there seems to be so many @@! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:33, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Nó đời nào ẩn đâu, trừ phi người lồng tiếng mún ẩn thui, như ông nội lồng tiếng KAITO thì chơi ních nêm Seo, kể nghe tí nào ! Oh! Sounds very tiring. I know if I were doing those exams, my mum would be like "No time for the computer! You need to study" ;) Btw, Disney Fairies Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:40, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Bé Yuki quá nhỏ, nên mới phải thế, còn như mẹ Saki Fujika, Yu~, lồng tiếng của Miku vs Luka đó, lồng tiếng cho cả chục bộ anime, nổi tiếng quá rùi, cần đếch gì phải giấu Mr.KAITO chỉ là giáo viên dạy nhạc, ổng dùng ních nêm Nghe rùi thì seo 0_0 Okay. I'm not looking forward to those exams when I take them. I'd be shaking when I hold the pencil/pen to answer the questions :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:48, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Cái đoạn cả đám theo Miku phải hem? :v Hay là "The Green is The Enemy"? Tui bí đó Ủa, vậy là tại bà ghét màu xanh nên bà ghét Miku hả??? Ờ..... Thế tại seo bà thích Luka? Có chất giọng giống bà....hay là tại sexy :v? Em đang đoán mò, random đấy chị ạ Seo, nói đại đi =]]] You're right Rose, I'm sorry. He he, tối hôm qua tui gặp Luka-nee ngoài đời của bà nè, đc gặp lun cả Danny Choo - người sáng tạo ra MIRAI nữa chứ \(^0^)/ Tối hôm qua Danny đi ăn tối chung vs Yuu Asakawa - Tức Megurine Luka của bà đó Ngẫu nhiên là tui cũng đi ăn tối chỗ đó, thế là dính mánh Đc nghe giọng ngoài đời ấp phê thiệt :3 Hey rose, I just want to ask you if someone here knows how to make a sig. 18:57, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Ủa, chứ bà tưởn tui đang ở VN hả 0_0 Con đang ở Nhật má ơi Nghe giọng của Yuu-sama hơi già.....nhưng đc nghe giọng của người lồng tiếng cho VOCALOID mình thích nhứt là sướng òi :3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cazX4sqdbgs Nghe xong bài này....tự dưng thích Lily :3 Già thiệt chứ bộ, từ hồi làm giọng cho Luka tới đây nhiu năm rùi, cũng có thể do tại bận đổi giọng do làm Appends nên giọng của Yuu-sama nó thế Nghe bài này xong, về làm cover bài ReACT của bà là Lily, GUMI vs.....Gachapoid (Gachapoid là con nít như Yuki vựi) Mặc dù già, nhưng tính cách của Yuu còn trẻ trung vãi, cài hoa lên tóc :v Tui cũng là 1 bộ phận trong giới otaku mà lị, đụng 2 người này mà phỏng vấn là có lương, nhưng tôn trọng 2 người đang vui vẻ, tự dưng mình vào thì kì vãi Xin đc chữ kí lun XD A! tui có ý tưởng này hay lém, làm series ACUTE/ReACt cho con nít! ACUTE: Gachapoid, Yuki, Lapis, ReACT Yuki, Yuzuki vs Lily :v <3!! Wow, she is :D?? It sound great - I'm so happy she's back :'3!! Btw, is the 3rd movie of Winx Club going to be a live action movie @@?? 04:44, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :D!! Oh okay, I think it'll be good if the 3rd movie is really going to be a live action movie ;)!! Btw, could you join Disney Princess chat :D?? 04:57, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Cho nó vui :v, Nói vậy thui chứ tui đâu có Gachapoid đêu mà xài Có khinh nó đêu :v Sắp thi tốt nghiệp chưa :v Từ từ, tui vừa chỉnh lại cover Rin của bài paranoia, úp cho bà nghe bản demo trc hén, cho bớt căng thẳng học thi :v ý trời, gần thi mà chưa học nữa 0_0 Vậy thì thôi, cancel upload vậy Trời ơi đang tính khoe bà cái cover Rin mới làm xong mà =]]] Trời, thi tốt nghiệp mà tui tưởng à thi chơi chứ :v Nhàn hạ de, tui làm nhàn hạ thi rớt ko, nhớ lớp 8 thi rớt môn Lý, đau buồn thi lại de :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-q0so0IgbI&feature=youtu.be Nóng hổi Kagamine Rin Sweet Append đê Cái file VSQX gốc của nó ổ gà ko ! Lấp bớt ổ gà nghe đc òi đó :v Ở đây toàn phao bài ko! Phao như cái máy, trình phao level 10 Đã vậy, hồi lớp 9 còn đc cái hạnh phúc là...... Giám thị bảo: Các em trao đổi bài nhỏ nhỏ thôi, để thầy canh giám thị bênh ngoài nữa chứ :v Trời ơi ở đây đủ chiêu hết =]]] Seo, thấy cover đó seo ? Alluring Secret mới nghe danh, chưa nghe qua Giọng Gakupo trầm, nghe nó phù hợp vs cảm giác đau khổ, sự mạnh mẽ của Servant of Evil, tui thấy Gakupo hợp bài đó Ê Ê Ê, có phải tui làm hết đêu, thằng Matchia làm mà!!! Trời, ai nói ko có, có cover Daughter of Evil vs Regret Message cho Luka lun! Mà làm iếng úp thoy nazekorewo-P chớ ai ! cái này đc chuyển thể thành truyện Comedy of Evil rùi Tui là tui thum up nhé, ừ, trù dập Cà Rốt đê, đừng trù dập Miku nữa, Miku đêu có cướp Gakupo của bà, GUMI chớ bộ :v =]]] Ừ thì của Luka-nee, mà Miku có dành Gakupo đêu, có GUMI hà Rin Len 1 cặp, điều đó chắc chắn, thậm chí Voicebanks của tụi nó cũng ra cặp KAI vs MEI là cụ tổ của Cryton, Miku là đời sau, thằng nào mù mới ghép Mi-chan vs Kem Kun Miku có Mikuo :v, Genderbend :v Ờ đúng òi đó, toàn bị dòng đời đưa đẩy, ai đẩy nó đưa, cứ vậy mà làm Cái đó là Music Box mà :v, cái này nó làm chứ ko phải tui, Matchia nhà giàu, VOCALOID nó cả đống, thậm chí có cả Galaco xài vĩnh viễn nữa :v Mọe, hành vs kem ăn ko có ngon, hành may ra ăn vs cá, hoặc là làm salad cà rốt, cà tím, hành còn đc (Ý tui nói đây là về cái giọng, ko phải couple) Thôi, giờ anti GUMi đê! Just anti, All we gotta do just anti It time to say anti, just anti All we gotta do just anti, just anti.... Fanmade mà đẹp trai vãi :v, như Gumiya - Genderbend của GUMI đấy, đẹp trai vãi Wow, sounds hard. I'm good at maths, but I absolutely hate it. Numbers are something I don't find interesting. Anyway, how was your day? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:19, May 8, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq_-rqsTD3k -> Regret Message http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYLbrAtct-w -> Daughter of Evil http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBg_hc4kayo -> Servant of Evil http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YY-ru4WRNc -> Re_Birthday Full set Story of Evil cho Lukapo Bài đó tên gốc là Re_Birthday Re_Birthday là bài hát trả lời cho Regret Message, 2 bài đều có 1 chữ Re Để ý hem? Re_Birthday lấy ý tưởng hồi sinh kiếp sau của đạo Phật.... ! Cái này tui tự nghiêng cứu chứ ko phải coi Wiki! The Evillious Chronicles là 1 series cực kì khó hiểu và hấp dẫn, tui vs 1 số người bạn đang lập nên công trình nghiêng cứu bên The Evillious Chronicles Wiki..... Cái thằng AkunoP này thiệt là....làm bài hát gì mà khó hiểu thế ko bik :v Mặt ổng sói già, dâm cụ thấy mụ nội :v :v Duke Venomania xưa và nay: Xưa: Let dance in this harem Nay: Let do the harem shake :v Luka thì đi giết người, Gakupo thì harem gaí Ít ra con cháu của Venomania sau này có đc phép thuật giấc mơ tím cho ta bik trc đc 50% tương lai Còn Luka đc làm Magician of Time.... GOF là cái gì ??? Có, bài Capprico Farce nói rõ là Luka trở thành Magician of Time Còn Gammon Octo, hậu vệ của Venomania là Cursed Gardener - có khả năng thực hiện giấc mơ tím Cái này là Evil mà ko máu me sao đc Harlem Shake, cái điệu nhảy đó cái tên lấy từ chữ Harem ra, thấy khúc đầu nó nhảy kiểu gì ko ! Đang chờ Iron Man 3 ra dĩa :v tự dưng thấy khoái mấy thằng anh hùng của Marvel rùi.... Hi Rose ^^, how are you? I'm good, close to my 1,000 edit (Finally) I don't edit as much as some of the other users so it's a big accomplishment to be this close to 1,000 edits ^^. Indeed ^^, oh I always love reading Sen's blogs. I will check it out ^^ thanks for telling me. Okay, goodnight Rose, talk to you later ^^. Good morning Rose ^^. Hey Rose! Long time no talk! BTW, can I have the new cover picture? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz'¶'''The Fairy of Waves!'¶] 03:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Fantastic 4 vs Spider Man sẽ xuất hiện trong The Avengers 2 Nói tới Spider man mới nhớ, Spider Man chỉ bay đc ở bên Mỹ thoy, qua Việt Nam mình, bay qua bay lại hồi vướng dây điện giựt chết :v I mean the backround! Sorry! ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz'¶'''The Fairy of Waves!'¶] 09:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GVj5d55-yM Tèn tén :v, bà vừa nói bà có coi Spider Man mà Sorry for my late reply. How have you been? I've been busy because I've been trying to get a project ready for school @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have to do a project and present it infront of the class @@ I'm so nervous. Wow! That sounds awesome :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:48, May 10, 2013 (UTC) How are you, Rose? I've been quite sick lately. Thanks Rose :)! Okay, I'll check it out. Wow :(! I'd hate to leave all my classmates, even if they may be annoying and really loud I would really miss them :( Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I've taken some medicine so I'm sure I will be better soon. I am sleepy as well, it is a very quiet day today where I live. Yep, it's kind of like your siblings, even though you may argue, deep down you care about each other :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:08, May 10, 2013 (UTC) A new blog? I will check it out ^^. A nap sounds amazing right now. I'm suddenly so tired xD. No I can't sleep right now, I'm taking care of my brothers >.<. I am sure I can sleep later though. Còn đòi hỏi ảnh nữa >"< Bà thấy bức này seo? Nhật xét đẹp hay ko thoy Me neither :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:23, May 10, 2013 (UTC) À lộn, tưởng bà chê bức vẽ trong đó :v Sém bị đuổi việc vì tội chat trong giờ làm việc, nên chỉ dám đọc lướt thư, ko dám đọc lâu :v Aw thank you ^^, my brothers are still pretty young and they aren't feeling very well either. Okay. I'm sure they won't mind you crying, I think they'd all feel like crying themselves. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Xàm! Ổng bắt gặp trong lúc Tui đang chat chung vs bà thì có :v No it's just a cold, but I still hate being sick. My brothers have fevers. Ồ, hôm nay mình lên chức cha rùi =]]] YESH, cuối cùng cũng đc làm cha, mấy hôm nay toàn gọi bả là má ko hà :v Ừ thì message, cũng dính à :v Thôi thôi con lạy má, con ik lỗi òi :v :v :v Tui đưa bà cho bà nhận xét thoy Oh, I haven't been to the hospital in a while, I'm making it a goal to not go to the hospital this year! I will take good care of my health, but the year is long. Chứ biểu làm giề, tôn lên làm má lun òi còn giề nữa, vừa mới đc làm cha vài giây giờ phải làm con lại nữa òi :v Thank you, I agree. Have you heard any news on the next season of Winx? Yeah, maybe you're right :P!! ^^!! Btw, how was your day :D?? 08:51, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I'm hoping something will pop up soon. Hi Rose ;)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:48, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It's Mothers Day today :)! Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:52, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It's going to be so exciting, oh Rose,I have to tell you, I have gained a crush on a very cute guy. Every thing is going great ^^, he's very nice. Thanks Rose, How is your day so far? The Backround of this wiki.You now, bloom and Aisha's Sirenixes backround... ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz'¶'''The Fairy of Waves!'¶] 04:57, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I understand how you feel. We have a big problem about this wiki don't we? A lot of people are coming on and making bad edits. People are saying that the wiki is unreliable. Hình hài vãi :v, đúng chất phim VN Nhân tiện nói lun, Voicebank KAITO của tui đang bị update, giờ ReACT ko làm đc KAITO, MEIKO, GUMI òi :v